GN-003 Gundam Kyrios
GN-003 Gundam Kyrios (aka Gundam Kyrios, Kyrios), is the transformable aerial combat Gundam featured in season one of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by Allelujah Haptism. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Kyrios is capable of changing into a high-speed fighter and is the only such unit the Gundam Meisters possess. As the successor to the 2nd generation GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool, Kyrios is the product of Abulhool's development. As such, its capacity to accelerate far outstrips conventional mobile suits and lends a strong advantage in hit-and-run tactics. The weapons container used with its flight mode can be armed to support the unit through multiple missions. It's a multi-purpose mobile suit and capable of melee combat as well. Fighter Mode While in this mode, Kyrios can double as a jet fighter/bomber. During missions that require fast hit-and-run tactics, a "tail unit" loaded with guided missiles can be utilized to either destroy incoming aerial units or specific ground targets. It can also carry unguided bombs within the underbelly of the tail unit. Among the other variable fighter mobile suits of the time, Kyrios is very special. Unlike the other VMS like the Union Flag, Kyrios possesses the ability to transform into and from its Fighter Mode smoothly with extreme ease during mid-flight.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Volume 6 GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust It can do this due to its advanced GN technology control system that it uses. While it still requires some piloting skill in the transformation maneuvers, it is still easy and simple enough for any pilot to handle as opposed to requiring the delicate skill of a legendary ace. Later on, Kyrios is mounted with a "tail booster". As the name implies, it is a unit meant to substantially increase Kyrios acceleration, top speed, and maneuverability. The tail booster also sports a pair of turreted GN Cannons, allowing Kyrios to strike hard while still maintaining a high speed. Without the tail unit/booster and their weapon compliments, Kyrios resorts to dog fighting using its GN Submachine Gun. Mobile Suit Mode While in mobile suit mode, Kyrios often performs high speed maneuvers of hit-and-run tactics while firing a barrage with its GN sub-machine gun to cause chaos on the ground. For Kyrios to transform, the legs and feet pivot 90 degrees and fold inwards while the shoulders and arms unfold from their stationary positions. Even though Kyrios has 2 beam sabers, it often resorts its GN Shield for melee combat. The GN Shield transforms into a pincer claw to capture its targets and destroy them with a hidden blade between the claws that incinerates metal upon contact. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :The Kyrios is equipped with two of the beam sabers that the third- generation Gundams use. They are formidable close- combat weapons, and Kyrios' beam sabers are mounted on the rear hip armor. These are rarely used, as Allelujah Haptism, the pilot of the Kyrios, tends to resort to the GN Shield/Pincer Claw/Heat Blade for close combat. ;*GN Hand Missile :A pair of missile launchers used by Kyrios in both MS and MA mode. Stored on the forearms and is capable of firing 9 missiles from each launcher. This was only used when Allelujah destroyed the Human Reform League's Super Soldier InstituteAllelujah (episode). ;*GN Shield/Heat Blade :Kyrios' GN Shield, on top of its defensive functions, doubles as a close combat weapon. Even while in its standard shield form, it has been shown to be a razor-sharp weapon capable of piercing through a GN-X's armor with one attack. Should it be needed in a more offensive function, the shield's front end can split apart into a pincer claw in order to capture or bisect enemy units. Once it has captured an enemy unit, the Kyrios' GN Shield unveils its trump card: a powerful plasma blade capable of punching directly through a mobile suit's armor. Should the plasma blade strike near a mobile suit's cockpit, the immense heat can cause great pain to the unit's pilot. The shield is used to dock with the unit's left knee-fin during variable flight mode. ;*GN Sub-Machine Gun :A double-barrel sub-machine gun, it can rapid fire a hail of small particle beams against enemy targets. The gun can be used in MS or flight mode for combat. ;*Tail Booster :This rear addition to Kyrios gives the unit higher maneuverable speeds and greater firepower in the form of dual GN Cannons. Used during Operation Fallen Angels and destroyed by the ''Curse Squadron ''of the UN.The World Stands Still ;*Tail Unit :An optional container of roughly the same volume as the Kyrios, dockable between the suit's legs during variable flight mode. Capable of carrying 30 megaton explosives and/or functioning as a 14-tube missile battery. It is usually discarded after usage in order to reduce overall weight.HG 1/144 GN-003 Gundam Kyrios manual System Features ;*GN Field ;*Optical Camouflage ;*Trans-Am System Variants ;*GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust History Most of GN-003 Gundam Kyrios's history and exploits can be found on Allelujah Haptism's page. UN Forces Capture & Experimentation After the battle against the UN Army ended, Allelujah ejected the unit's GN Drive before it came into the hands of the UN Army. The GN Drive was recovered by Fon Spaak for Fereshte, and after Celestial Being negotiated for its return along with 0 Gundam's GN Drive. Kyrios was then used by the Human Reform League in an experiment with a Tieren arm and a GN-X hand using a GN Drive Tau. This specific experiment failed due to the GN Particles from the Drive having difficulty transferring power to the end of the experimented arm. Data gathered in these experiments was eventually used in development of the GNX-704T AheadG-R00MS 16th June 2010 Update http://www.yomban.jp/works/gundam/gundam09_01_.html; Last accessed on 18th June 2010 0605 GMT+8. What has happened to the Kyios after the experiment remains unknown. Picture Gallery Kyrios Front.jpg|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios (Front View) Kyrios damaged.jpg|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - MS Head Kyrios MS Head.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - MS Head (Side Angle) Kyrios Front View.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Front View Kyrios shooting down.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Aerial Combat Kyrios preparing to launch.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Launch Preparation Kyrios with Dynames.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Fighter Mode (Dynames riding on top) Kyrios SwordPincer.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - GN Shield/Heat Blade Kyrios taking out a Tieren Space Type.png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Piercing a Tieren Space Type Kyrios Tailbooster.jpg|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Tail Booster Kyrios Tailbooster Lineart.jpg|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Tail Booster Lineart Gundam Kyrios Model.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-003 Gundam Kyrios HG Kyrios Gundam.jpg|HG 1/144 - GN-003 Gundam Kyrios - Manual Spread 1276677555580.jpg|G-Rooms #9 GN-003 Gundam Kyrios.jpg|Fan Art CG of Gundam Kyrios, front view. GN-003 Gundam Kyrios Rear.jpg|Fan Art CG of Gundam Kyrios, Back View. GN-003 Gundam Kyrios II.jpg|Kyrios in a Combat like position. Kyrios Shield Claw.jpg|Kyrios' GN Shield-Pincer GN-003 Gundam Kyrios Wallpaper.jpg|Kyrios Fighter Mode Sky Wallpaper draft_lens1854963module8251536photo_minitokyomalescansmobilesuitkyriosjpg1203012272.jpeg|Gundam 00 - GN-003 - Gundam Kyrios w/ Allelujah Tail Unit - Lineart.jpg|Tail Unit - Lineart GN-003 - Gundam Kyrios - Tail Unit.jpg|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios w/ Tail Unit - Lineart gn-003-gnmachinegun.jpg|GN Submachinegun Notes *Kyrios is named after Kurios, the Greek for God, lord, master, and sir. *Its flight mode has several similarities to Gundam Zeta's wave rider mode. *In the early concept stages, Kyrios was codenamed "Bishop Gundam". Like Kyrios, it possessed the ability to transform to and from an MA mode, however it was commented that the actual MA design was radically different from the final Kyrios. The initial, more animalistic MA design of Bishop Gundam went into the finalized Alvatore instead but some traces were left in Kyrios animalistic claw weapon. A powerful stealth ability was also initially given to Bishop Gundam but this ability was standardized in all the Gundams in the final version. *Kyrios can be launched from Ptolemy in fighter form or suit form. References External Links *Kyrios on Wikipedia *Kyrios on MAHQ